tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-1879 CrowBoy
This Wiki’s Biography is based on a Galactic Marine, CC-1879 whoms adventures land him to his career in the Galactic Army of the Republic '''and perhaps the republic's unluckiest trooper. His Origins As a '''Galactic Marine who transfered to the Valkyrie Venator from the planet Mygeeto, he already had grown attached to the battalion. The marine had dreams of then always wanting to fly in the sky to the stars, and the so called dream would come true for the Private. The Marine’s Experience After many missions and conflicts that reigned over the galaxy, the Private would soon meet the Pilot Squad Leader, Sergeant Scopes. With no callsign and barely any pilots, CrowBoy was then casted as Scopes’ second-in-command and would construct the idea of a callsign to identify the Marines as ‘'Inky'’ or its full name, “'The Inky Eagles'”. Commander Bacara would then acknowledge the existence of the squadron. History The ‘Heavy’ Hit A few months then pass by, and immediately after a sudden KIA occurs on Squad Leader Scopes, CrowBoy is then Initiated into the rank of Warrant Officer to take lead of Inky Squadron. Tossed and Burned During one particular mission, when going into a lava planet, a huge and long lava lake hindered Commander Cards and Warrant Officer CrowBoy. The Marine Officer sacrificed himself and asked to be hurled to the other side. Cards did what the Officer have asked of him and hurled him to short, as the Galactic Marine’s body did shoot to the other side, but his legs were caught into the lava lake, burning his legs. As he did go for a medical check up, both of his legs were burnt to a crisp so badly, his legs had to be amputated. After the removal of his burnt legs, he requested to be given prosthetic metal legs, able to withstand some fall damage, but weak from ionic weapons. The Fiery Irony In his last days as a Second Lieutenant and a Squad Leader, he was sent to the jungle planet, Bitgam to rescue captured refugees that attempted to flee the Separatist ceased planet. He and a few Galactic Marines managed to get to the prison, but the Squad Leader was immediately called back to the Valkyrie Venator to act as an ARC-170 escort to the LAAT/I Evac. Gunship. As soon as he touched surface, he watched the LAAT/I filled with civilians crash into a CIS Munificent’s bridge. Although somehow unlucky, they accidentally managed to fill explosives with the civilians. The falling fragments that went down to the planet’s surface then hit CrowBoy’s ARC-170, resulting in him crashing down near the prison’s site. The pilot survived the crash, as he got off from the ARC-170’s cockpit and met with a 91st Reconnaissance trooper. However, when he returned for possible supplies and a reason it crashed, his starfighter exploded, burning and killing him from the flames the erupted, ironically. He would be dragged out by a Shadow Commander and put in a bodybag, presumed dead. His corpse would be burned again, and shipped off into space. Quotes "Nerf my pussy" - Crowboy during the battle of Donlon "I'm not dead guys don't throw me out" - Crowboy at his own funeral as he was being drowned out by a republic recorder “Oh, Hey Boys!” - 'Crowboy's' last words before turning into a burning mess on the planet of Bitgam Category:Clone